The Amphithere and His Rose
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The second story of my "Crimson Love" series. It is now Black Winged Dragon's turn to confess his love to Black Rose Dragon, but does he have the courage to do it?


**The Amphithere and His Rose**

I am Matthais123. This is the second installment of my "Crimson Love" series, "A Star and His Angel" being the first installment.

So, let's review the dragons: Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Black Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend is a loner (unless Carly gets a dragon).

Now let's review the humans: Yusei and Akiza, Jack and Carly. (By the way: Trudge and Mina)

By the way, an Amphithere is the name of the type of European dragon Black Winged Dragon is.

* * *

Red Dragon Archfiend was standing near the active volcano, taking in its luxurious heat through his thick skin. He suddenly, he heard something approach him from behind.

He sniffed the air and said, "Black Rose, you shouldn't be here, it isn't safe for you. This heat will cause you to shrivel up and whither away."

Archfiend turned around, and he inhaled sharply in surprise. It wasn't Black Rose Dragon, it was the limb-less Black Feather Dragon.

Archfiend sniffed the air again and said, "I smell roses... _what did you do to yourself_? Did you roll in rose bushes or something? It's to impress and attract Black Rose, isn't it. Well, if you're going stink up yourself and give yourself acupuncture via rose thorns for this thing you call love, then I definitely don't want any part of it."

Black Winged turned his back on Archfiend and said, "Hmmph! I don't even know why I even wanted to talk to _you_! I'm outta here."

Archfiend didn't watch Black Winged go.

* * *

Black Winged landed on the banks on the lake. There he met Regulus.

"What is that aroma that hangs around you?" Regulus asked.

"Long story," Black Winged said as he absentmindedly picked a rose thorn out of his tail, "Anyway, how are things going with Stardust and Ancient Fairy."

"The seed of love have indeed been planted, and they have indeed sprouted as well."

"Aha! I knew it was only a matter of time! Stardust had a crush on Fairy for quite a while!"

"It is quite easy to tell that you are the youngest," Regulus said exasperatedly.

"Well, at least I'm not stuffy and grumpy with anger issues like Archfiend. Catch you later, Regulus. I gotta talk to Stardust."

"Does it concern your seed of love? Are you still unsure how to sow them?"

Black Winged laughed awkwardly and said, "Heh, heh, heh. Er, I'm gonna have to get back to you on that!"

As Black Winged flew off, he thought to himself, _"Man, why can't I just go ahead and say it? I almost know for sure that Black Rose feels the same way about me, but I just can't say the words to her. I just hope I can, eh, discretely get some advice from Stardust."

* * *

_

Black Winged found Stardust back at the headquarters of the Five Dragons, the ziggurat-like Temple of the Crimson Dragon.

"Yes, Black Rose," Stardust said as he turned around to look at Black Winged. He blinked when he saw him, and then he said with a smile, "Nice scent, Black Winged!"

Black Winged ignored the comment and asked, "So, did you break the news to Fairy? Huh?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Aha! Er, but, why aren't you with her?"

"She said she needed to speak to Black Rose about something."

Black Winged's heart leapt. He had a feeling that he knew what they were talking about.

"Er, so, how did she respond to the exact, er, words that you used."

"If you want some advice, just ask!"

"Er, what advice?"

"Come on, my friend, be direct. You helped me understand love a little bit more, so now it's my turn to help you finally approach her. But you know, it's kind of strange that you're so nervous, because I'm pretty sure that-."

"Black Rose loves me back, yeah."

"Yes, now, here's what you need to do..."

* * *

At the very top of the great tree of Gaia Power, two dragons lay on the sturdy upper boughs. It was the majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon, and the powerful Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Winged Dragon approaches," Fairy said as she motioned to a small speck in the sky that was a few miles away.

"Ah, yes... my love," Rose said.

"Are you going to reveal your heart to him today?"

"No."

"If you keep putting it off, it will take you an eternity."

"_You_ never said anything to Stardust. _He_ told _you_ first."

"I kept silent due to all of things that separated me and my Star. The Earthbound Immortals, Ape King Zeeman, the Minus Curse... You, on the other hand, never had any worries."

"You are forgetting that I had been separated from my great Amphithere. He had gone missing, and we had just recently found him."

"Be that as it may, you have been very open about this to everyone else, so I do not see why you have been putting this off."

"I do not know either."

"Hmm..."

Rose looked up to see Black Winged getting quite close. "Would you mind...er..." she said.

Fairy nodded and said, "I will gladly leave you two alone. I give you my best wishes. I shall now return to my Star."

Fairy flew off, and Black Winged landed near Rose.

"Hello," he said nervously.

This was followed by a very awkward silence.

_"Come on! Remember the advice!"_ Black Winged thought to himself.

He looked at Rose and stammered our, "Y-you, um, l-look nice."

_"Aw man! Why did you say something as simple as that? You're supposed to make her get caught in the moment!" _he thought to himself.

_"What's the matter with him?Why does he seem so tense? Why does he smell like roses? Wait! Is he trying to do what I think he's trying to do?" _Rose thought.

Black Winged gulped and said, "My rose, I-I..."

He suddenly froze with is mouth open. He couldn't continue.

_"I don't believe this! I come all this way. I reach the point of no return, and I freeze up! She must think I'm crazy, or just an idiot, and maybe I am!" _Black Winged thought.

However, Rose completely surprised Black Winged with what happened next. She slowly touched his mouth with her wing and said softly, "You don't have to say another word."

She closed his mouth, and then she whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Black Winged's mouth dropped open again in disbelieve. However, this was soon replaced by a cocky grin of triumph, and he quickly lowered his wings around Rose and pulled her in close.

"I've always dreamed of doing this," he said, "Because, after all, I love you too."

Rose smiled and said, "Do you want to know something else?" Black Winged nodded, and Rose whispered into his ear, "I've always wanted you to do this to me too."

The two dragons finally felt that their hearts were whole.

**The End**


End file.
